


The Chronicles of RWBY

by Dragonraptor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonraptor/pseuds/Dragonraptor
Summary: RWBY characters in a fantasy setting inspired by D&D. Follow Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, along with other friends and allies, as they travel through Remnant and grow as a family.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Chronicles of RWBY

**Author's Note:**

> For now the Chronicles of RWBY will focus on the girls but eventually other characters will appear. Please tell me your thoughts and I hope you lot enjoy it.

The late afternoon brought a soft drizzle with it. A misty veil that wrapped around them, turning the air into silver. Like Ruby’s eyes.

Despite being of earth, the road was well trodden and the light rain hadn’t yet managed to turn it to mud. Much for the contrary, the raindrops jumped right off it, and with every trot, Ruby could feel Zwei’s paws against the ground as if it were a stone road. Already the forest that surrounded them was growing dark. The tree trunks were growing sleek, raindrops dripping and rebounding off the leaves.

“How much longer?” Yang whined.

Bumblebee concurred with his rider with a snort and a stomp.

Ruby looked over at her sister. They were quite different looking – most often than not, people didn’t believe they were siblings when they told them. Ruby was short, lithe, silver eyed with spiky black hair that slowly turned red. Yang was tall, muscular with vibrant violet eyes and never cut hair made out of woven sunlight. Ruby was also a Half-elf, Yang a Half-aasimar. Odd family, huh? Well, obviously they shared a human father – a father that was good at enchanting women. Neither Ruby or Yang inherited _that_ , though; but sisters gotta suffer together. They also did not share a taste in clothes or armor. Ruby normally evaded showing much skin (too much vulnerable places to get wounded) and she wore a corset, a long sleeved tunic, skirt and leggings. Most made of leather, strengthened with steel plates and rings woven inside, and studded at places with silver studs for those monsters weak to silver. Oh, and her signature red cloak, whose hood was currently protecting her head from the rain (the fabric was water and fire proof). Yang, however, liked showing skin and, admittedly, she had the body for it, Ruby had to give her that. A yellow crop-top, a pair of brown trousers that could be turned into shorts, a leather longcoat and a orange scarf. Her enchanted gauntlets shone golden on her wrists, wet with droplets. They both, however, shared a love for tall combat boots.

“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug.

Yang rolled her eyes. “You’ve got the map.”

“Oh! Right…”

Ruby fumbled to pull the map out of one of her many pockets (Ruby and Yang also shared a love for pockets). Ruby grumbled and shook and turned the map as she tried to find where they were. Raindrops started falling on the paper.

“Just a little bit further,” she said, shaking the rain off and pocketing the map. “Just beyond that hill… I think.”

Yang squinted beneath the hand she was using to shield her eyes.

“You think.”

It wasn’t a question, just a flat repetition.

Ruby shrugged. “Hard to tell. But I think so. Yeah. It probably is. Look! That is smoke, no?”

Just behind the hill rose a thin grey column, rising boldly against the light rain.

“Hmmm. Aye. It is.” Yang shook her golden mane, sending droplets flying at Ruby’s cheeks like icy needles. It was on purpose. Ruby could tell with Yang’s smirk. “Let us go then, sis. I’m hungry.”

It was beyond the hill. Way beyond it, in fact. The Crossroads, as it was called, was nestled in a great clearing with only a handful of trees and shrubs allowed to grow around it. The village was of modest size, surrounded by a tall palisade which in turn was surrounded by a ditch which itself was surrounded by a lower hedge of flowering thorns. Four roads met at the village. One ran from west to east – the one they were at. Another east to west, were the road dived into a rocky outcrop. The southern and northern roads both led into forests. The northern one considerably thicker and darker than its southern counterpart.

The sun was starting to grow low when they crossed the western gate turning the village into a twisted mass of orange and black. Most of the buildings here had more than one floor and almost fused together, only dark slit-like alleys between them. They looked precarious with their old wood and lichen covered stones. Ruby also didn’t trust how they leaned; some to the sides, others directly over the street.

All the roads here led to the centre of the village where two buildings stared at each other. One was made of red bricks – quite well kept in comparison with the rest of the town. Over four stories tall with a tower in the centre topped with a giant clock and a bell under a bronze cone that was now green as if covered in sickly moss. The other building was made of wood with a grey stone base. There was a flower pot in each window and bright golden lights powered out of almost every window. It was from here that the smoke was coming from, blowing from sleek stone chimneys and with it the pungent smell of food. There was a smaller portion right next to it, with a inclined roof and socks of hay just beyond the door – a stable. As far as the village gate Ruby and Yang could hear the singing and laughing.

_Crossroads Inn_ a swinging sign proudly informed just above the door. _Serving travelers for 300 years_ , read an adjacent sign right beneath.

Beside her, there was a rumbling noise.

“Man, I’m hungry!” Yang said, hand patting her exposed belly.

They took their mounts to the stables. The Halfling that welcomed them did not seem to know quite what to do with a Dire Wolf and a Warhorse. Both Zwei and Bumblebee towered over the guy considerably. The stable hand seemed even more at loss when Zwei rolled over for a tubby rub.

Ruby giggled. “Zwei’s harmless. Just give him a steak or two and he’ll be happy. Maybe play fetch – but find something that’ll last longer than a twig.”

Yang, on the other hand, was quite thorough with how Bumblebee was to be treated. When she started at what types of wine the stallion preferred, Ruby turned her attention to the other mounts in the stables. Horses, for the most part, along with a few donkeys and mules. One horse in particular caught her eye: a mare as white as fresh snow – almost blindly so – with a mane and tail that looked like they were made of clouds. About her neck hung a necklace of gold and sapphires, the pendant shaped like a snowflake. An expensive looking saddle in blues and whites rested near the mare. Her eyes were blue – too smart for a simple horse. No, this one was special. Bumblebee was special too, but this snow-white horse was different somehow. But Ruby couldn’t pinpoint it.

Yang whistled beside her.

“Who’s the princess that owns that?” she said appreciatively.

Ruby rolled her eyes, turning to her sister. “Done already?” Yang nodded at the poor Halfling trying to keep to balance the extensive list of Bumblebee’s needs and hobbies and stop it from spilling to the floor “You’ve got this down to a science, huh? Come on, I’m hungry and tired.”

Ruby picked up her prized rifle. It was made of reddish wood and black steel, with roses in relief coiling about the barrel and body. Crescent Rose, she called it. Ruby made the rifle herself. She made many things, in fact; she was a tinkerer of sorts though it was more of a hobby than anything else. She swung Crescent over her shoulder and followed Yang out of the stables and into the inn.

The walls of the inn were made of raw wooden logs. Hunting trophies and tapestries decorated the walls and there were fat leather couches for people to sit, set about a rather large fireplace that faced the door. To the right was a great archway that led into a tavern. Thick vapor and smoke poured out from it along with the smell of warm food and laughter. Somebody was singing. To the left was a counter flanked by a pair of stairs with red carpets. A great elk’s head stared down at them with glassy eyes, the tips of its antlers turned into candle holders.

“Hello?” Yang asked, tapping the little bell that all inns seemed to have.

“I’ll be right there!” came a squeak from somewhere behind the counter.

There was the sound of rummaging. A thud followed by a curse. And then the sound of tiny shoes climbing up tiny stairs and suddenly they found themselves face to face with a gnome. He had a big nose that balanced a pair of thick, wide glasses; a thick moustache curled beneath it like a wave. He was smoking a pipe that he kept at the corner of his mouth.

“Why, hello! How can I be of service?” he looked over at Ruby’s rifle and Yang’s gauntlets. “Ah, warriors? Something like that, yes? Aye, I can tell.” He straightened his green waistcoat. “We get much travelers here in the Cross. Adventurers and merchants mostly. You want a room, aye? Are you sharing, hmmm? Or two rooms?” he twisted over to a number of squares on the opposite wall and plucked out a handful of keys. “One bed? To share?”

Yang cleared her throat. “We are sisters –”

“Quite queer that. Ye look as different as a cat and a lion. Though not the strangest siblings I’ve seen. Yes. Yes. I suppose you wouldn’t want to share a bed. She –” he jabbed a thumb towards Yang. “– looks like she’s a kicker.”

Ruby giggled.

“I’m not a –”

“Two beds, then?” as he spoke he started shuffling about the keys. “Or two rooms? You also look like a snorer.”

“I am not –”

“We’ll take a room with two beds,” Ruby said before Yang made a gnome shaped whole through the wall for the guy being good at guessing.

“Excellent! Excellent!” he pushed forward a key chained to a heavy chunk of wood. “That’ll be 10 pieces of silver, if you please.”

“10?! Why that’s –” Ruby elbowed her sister’s ribs. Yang sighed. “Fine…” Yang rummaged through her pockets and slammed down ten silver coins. “There.”

“Great making business with ye. It is in the last floor – great view. Feel free to stay in the tavern. There’s this silver haired bard singing tonight. For free! Heh. Bit snobbish, if you ask me but she’s pretty enough to get the folks asking more and more ale. Just be careful, though, blood must be boiling. It always is when a pretty lassie starts singing and the lads are falling over from their pints. Never mind how everybody’s been on the end of their nerves these days…”

Yang was already turning away, not paying attention to the gnome’s rumblings. Ruby grabbed her arm to make her stop and listen.

“Why?” Ruby asked.

The gnome froze, as if he had said something he shouldn’t.

“Don’t mind you that,” he said, tugging at his moustache. “Ye two will be gone by the morrow, aye? Local issues – do not bother. The mayor says it’ll be okay. Soon it will pass – farmers just being dramatic, as always. Travelers coming and going as always. We are full! See!” he waved beyond the archway. Indeed, the tavern seemed to be spilling over of people. “Everything’s _fine_. Now, if ye will excuse me, I have to finish things.”

And with that the nervous gnome disappeared under the counter. Ruby and Yang shared a look and turned towards the tavern.

“What are the chances we’ll get attacked until the end of the night?” Yang asked, hands resting behind her head.

“I’d say 50/50.”

The tavern was big. A fat square of a room, with walls, beams and ceilings blackened by decades of soot. The stone floor was stained with everything that is spilled in a tavern – the stains now seeped deeply into the flagstone. Right next to the archway was a half circle alcove dug into the wall surrounded by a half-moon counter. A Firbolg managed it, chatting with a few burly looking men with boots caked with mud. On either wall was a cavernous fireplace that filled the room with the scent and sound of burning wood. There were also a few braziers spread about. Wheels and antlers dangled from the ceiling serving as chandeliers. The tables were all full and navigating them was like squeezing through a child’s maze, filled with loud people almost making you take a mead bath. Luckily, there were a few empty alcoves. A bit darker than the rest and a bit more isolated. Just like Ruby preferred. In the far end was an elevated dais where the bard the innkeeper had told them about was currently singing.

They arrived by the end of the bard’s song – her last song.

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something,_

_Who’s the loneliest of all?_

_I’m the loneliest of all._

Pretty was an understatement if Ruby’s ever heard one. The bard was _beautiful_. Her long silver hair was like woven moonlight, tied into a long side ponytail by a silver tiara. She was lean and thin. Bright blue eyes glared with no anger in them, failing to hide the girl’s raw power; the left one had a pink scar over it. She stood straight and maintained herself with a grace that meant she could be nothing less than a noble – a princess, Ruby would venture. Though what would royalty be doing singing in a tavern? She was an elf – a high elf; the ears a dead giveaway. She wore a white and blue dress beneath a sapphire jacket, the inside blood-red, and walked around with a pair of heel-boots that should’ve made her fall and break her neck. But she didn’t, it was as if she walked on air. And she was no bard, if that spell book hanging at her side was any indication. Or that jeweled rapier hanging at her side, gleaming like a blade forged from stars. She did not have an instrument either – well, not a physical one anyway. The elf’s voice was her instrument, the best Ruby had ever heard.

“You’re drooling,” Yang teased as they sat down in an alcove.

“Am not!” Ruby showed her tongue.

“Hey! She’s hot. Though she seems to have sucked a lemon.”

“Don’t be mean. Now, shut up! There’s food.”

And there was. At least from what Ruby could see. Ducks stuffed with chopped carrots, bronze with honey. Beer fried fish with chips. Chicken legs sparkling red with peppers. Pork ribs served with rice and nuts. Great pies. Small pies. Not that they managed to eat any of that for reasons that’ll soon become clear.

The only thing that they managed to order were the drinks. Yang had mead in a tall, stone mug. Ruby had milk which they brought in a small, ordinary glass cup. The waitress had barely left when a girl clad in black, white and purple dropped right next to Yang. Obviously, not on purpose. She had her nose deep in her book, only her long night-black hair and cat ears visible.

Yang cleared her throat, a teasing smirk playing at her lips.

The girl jumped, dropping her book. She was pretty. Most stunning were her lamp-like golden eyes – like that of a panther. It was Yang’s turn to drool. Leaning a bit forward, Ruby understood why. The girl’s midriff was bare and it was fit. The only thing that covered her torso was a black top. Over it she wore a white long coat lined with purple. Black leggings held by a white belt and a pair of dark leather boots that reached her knees.

“S-sorry,” she said. Her tone was flat enough, but Ruby could pick up a string or two of embarrassment. “I wasn’t looking. I’ll get out of your hair –”

“No –” Ruby composed herself. “I mean. You can sit with us. The place is full anyway.” She gave a nervous chuckle.

Yang rose an eyebrow at her.

The newcomer narrowed her eyes. “I… I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You won’t,” Yang interjected, leaning back. “But you have to give us your name.”

“We will give you ours!” Ruby said quickly. “I’m Ruby! That’s my sister Yang!”

“Rubes, I love you, but you are a terrible negotiator.”

The new comer smiled. “I’m Blake.”

“Ha! See!” Ruby showed Yang her tongue again. “I’m a good negotiator!”

Yang rolled her eyes and simply pushed Ruby. Ruby pushed her back. Before they knew it, Ruby and Yang were at a push and pull war. It ended when Ruby hit something – no, _somebody_ – and there was a thud.

“My book!” a voice she recognized from earlier exclaimed.

The silver singer quickly bent over to pick up her fallen book. Despite probably entering into eruption from embarrassment, Ruby did not fail to notice how the nearby men (and even some women) took the opportunity to get a better look at the elf’s behind and cleavage.

“Do you have any idea the spells that are in this thing?!” she asked, her voice, though still lovely, now had an odd mixture of ice and lightning into it. It made Ruby feel small. “How much work and money went into it? What if it blew up, huh? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to drop something owned by a wizard?!”

The alcove suddenly felt hotter and it wasn’t because of how Ruby was almost melting.

“She didn’t mean it,” Yang said, firmly. “It was probably my doing, anyway.” _Probably?! You pushed me!_ “Also… who do you think you are to be talking to my little sister that way?”

Blake cleared her throat. “She’s Weiss Schnee –”

“Yes!” the girl snapped. “That’s enough.” Then she lowered her voice, sliding beside Ruby. “Keep your voice down!” she hissed, still that odd mixture of ice and lighting. “I don’t need a mob at my heels.”

“Then your family should stop being assholes,” Blake said simply.

Weiss’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Do _not_ speak of my family in such a way… mong – _girl_. It is my father that is the… as you said, asshole. He is the poison.” Weiss rose her chin proudly. “I shall be the cure.”

By the way she was starting to grin, Ruby knew that Yang was about to say something witty. That would do them no good. Already too many people were staring at their table with the keen interest of vultures watching a dying animal.

Ruby chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. “Look, maybe we started on the wrong foot. Let us try again. Hi. I’m Ruby. Sorry for almost… making the book blow us up. This is my sister Yang. And that is Blake. She sat with us by accident.”

“It is true,” Blake said flatly, her golden eyes already returning to her book.

Weiss glared at each one of them. Then turned to look at the rest of the tavern. She turned back and sighed, eyes slowly returning to look at Ruby. They were still icy cold, but the lightning-glare had faded away.

“Weiss,” she said. “Though people generally know me as the –”

“Ice Queen?”

Weiss gritted her teeth. Ruby elbowed her sister.

“The Snowy Bard.” The politeness was forced – the sort of forced where you want people to know it was forced. And she said it slowly, as if talking to a toddler, glaring at Yang the entire time.

“Ice Queen _is_ more imposing,” Blake offered, eyes flickering over the lines of her book.

“ _Imposing_ isn’t good if you’re a bard.”

“But you’re a wizard. Imposing is good wizards.”

“Maybe you could use both?” Ruby offered. “Snowy Bard when you are – you know… doing bardy stuff. Like singing! And then Ice Queen when you are doing your magical thingies.”

The girl’s scarred eye twitched. “Bards do magical thing–” she took a deep breath. “Whatever. I get it. Aye, maybe I will. I already go by two different names. What is a third going to do?”

“More taxes?” Yang offered, taking a sip from her mug.

Ruby elbowed her again, this time Yang chocked on her mead and snorted. The corner of Blake’s mouth twitched. Even Weiss seemed to find Yang making a mess of herself amusing.

That’s when the screaming started. Not inside the tavern. But Ruby could hear the cries echoing outside, alongside odd screeching and clicking. Yang took the longest to note it and it was probably the stirring amongst the patrons that alerted her first. Weiss had stood up, tilting her head to listen a hand resting on the pommel of her rapier. Blake had closed her book, ears flattened. People started standing. Ruby bolted out, her hunter’s instincts taking over. She was met with a wave of people clawing their way in. The innkeeper was crying for calm and order. Ruby squeezed herself through the crowd and once outside launched herself against the right wall.

It was chaos. The sun was gone and the moon hiding behind clouds. The village of Crossroads was covered in shade and shadow. And spiders. Pray, do not forget the spiders. They were as big as ponies with eight spindly legs that sprouted from a fat hairy body. Even in the dark their beady black eyes shone – twinkled almost, like some mockery of the stars. Great pincers clicked together, filling the air with their clicking and clacking. And their shrills! Good gods, never had Ruby heard a more miserable, bone chilling sound.

Seemed quite poetic that in the same night she had heard the loveliest sound and the creepiest.

Ruby readied her rifle and shot at one spider that was chasing a girl. It tumbled over when the bullet went through an eye and out the other side. It rolled over and curled its legs inward – as spiders usually do when they die. Ruby shot another one at the top of a roof. Gods they were everywhere! A dozen or two – it was hard to tell. Already the buildings were glowing white with messy cobwebs. Something sticky wrapped around Ruby, pressing Crescent Rose against her torso and pinning her to the wall.

_A great! They can shoot too!_ was all she had time to think before a spider jumped on her, fangs shining in the firelight.

There was a gust of cold and the arachnid fell frozen like a popsicle. It shattered like glass upon impact.

“You _dolt_ ,” Weiss said beside her. “You can’t go running off like that!”

The silver-princess appeared in front of her, rapier drawn. Her fingers danced, just inches from Ruby’s nose. She felt as if she had been lowered into a warm bath and suddenly, she was free.

“That was _Prestidigitation_ ,” she said as if lecturing a child.

Ruby tapped her arms, amazed that the sticky web had just vanished.

“Wow! You must never have to take baths!”

Weiss reeled back as if offended. “That’s not what it’s supposed to –”

A whip cracked above them, catching a spider from above. The bugger must’ve crept up at them from the inn’s roof. The whip swatted the monster to the side. It fell to the ground, where suddenly Yang was over it, her bracers glowing with power. With each punch, the spider’s hair and chitin smoked and burned until it stopped moving. Looking to the side, Ruby saw Blake recalling her whip, golden eyes glowing in the night. It was an elegant – if kinky – looking weapon, not that different from a silk ribbon. On the other hand she held a short looking katana.

“Where the hell did they come from?!” Yang yelled, punching a spider so hard in the face that its fangs shattered and were sent flying.

“Where are the guards?!” Weiss cried, flipping through her spell book with her free hand.

Blake silently pointed up. Ruby looked up. There, on the edges of roofs, were half cocoons where armored soldiers dangled unconscious.

“It seems it’s on us,” Ruby said, cocking her rifle.

Ruby made her way to the roof of the tavern in a storm of petals ( a neat trick called the _Investiture of Petals_ ). Quickly she marked a spider on a nearby roof and took it out. Below, Weiss was looking incredulous at her for some reason. Yang was already in the fray, head butting one spider and spinning to grab the fangs of a second one. Blake had melted into the shadows.

She unsheathed her adamantine sickle-sword and attached it to her rifle like a bayonet. Stabbing it to the roof for support, Ruby looked through Crescent Rose’s scope searching for her next target. On the other side of town, Ruby noticed a caravan of spiders dragging cocoons like ants taking rice to the nest. They were too far. Ruby managed to hit the butt of one that reared back in pain and screeched. And she wounded the leg of a second, given how it started limping.

“YANG!” she cried. “THEY’RE KIDNAPPING PEOPLE!”

Her sister frowned at her but then looked down the street and jumped into a run. Ruby swore she heard the distant roar of a bear. A bolt of fire out sped her sister and crashed into the spider at the back.

“SCREEEEE!!!!!”

Ruby barely had time to roll out of the way before a pair of fangs dug into the roof tiles. A barbed leg stopped her from getting away. Eight eyes stared at her from a black mass above. Oversized fangs making _click-clack! click-clack!_ And then came a white flash, as if the spider’s head had been struck by lightning. Ruby ducked down the creature’s legs as the spider fell forward and plummeted below. Blake landed gracefully at her side, having just jumped off the spider’s butt.

“Thanks…” she was out of breath.

Blake nodded and used her whip to get to another rooftop.

While she had been busy, the gate the spiders were going through – the north one – had been frozen solid. One of the arachnids was stuck in it, spindly legs trashing widely. Two were overturned and smoking. A third was being beaten with its own leg by Yang. On the other rooftop, Blake was slashing free one of the village guards. Ruby took aim, and brought another one down and then another and a third. It was while aiming on the third spider that she noticed where they were running off to: the northern woods. Many were still visible across the field but were too far away for Ruby to do anything about it.

Raising her eyes back to the scope, she scanned the village for any more spiders in her range. There were none. They were quickly scrambling over the palisade and scattering across the field. Sighing, she slung her rifle over her shoulder and quickly made her way down to the street. Blake was at her side as soon as her feet hit the ground. On the other side of the street, about half a dozen of guards were sitting or leaning, covered head to toe in tattered webs.

“I think the spiders took the rest,” Blake said, crossing her arms. Her sword was sheathed, her silky whip wrapped around her right arm, little more than an adornment ribbon. “There were more than six when I arrived yesterday, and they were none of these.” She looked over at them, then turned to look at the brick building that faced the inn. “Look.”

The brick building (Mayor’s Hall, according to a sign) was locked – as one would expect at this hour of the night. But there were lights inside. Ruby could see figures walking by the windows, shielded by drapes.

“There are some guards in there,” Blake explained. “I saw them spying out the windows a few times. They’re not part of the village watch. Different armor. I think they work for the mayor.”

It was at that moment that Yang decided to show up, grinning easily, silvery tendrils of smoke dancing from her hair. Weiss was right behind her. The singer now clad from head to toe in a white-blue spectral armor.

“All dead,” Yang said interlocking her hands behind her head. “Too easy.”

The front of a shop exploded. Wood shards flew everywhere. Yang dove and wrapped her arms around Ruby, shielding her. Instinctively, Ruby let herself sink into her sister’s embrace.

“ _SCREEEEEEEE!!!!!!_ ”

Ruby poked her head around Yang and for a moment she wished to dive back in. This spider was considerably larger and hairier. Its legs looked more like spears, with barbs like swords. Long red fangs sprouted from the mouth, dripping with a sickly green liquid. Large beady eyes glared unblinking, too smart for an insect.

“You were saying?” Weiss asked, leveling her rapier.

She waved it like a wand and a bolt of fire erupted from the tip. It flew like a bleeding star. The giant spider tried to jump to the side but it was too slow and the spell exploded in its face. The arachnid reared, screeched and clicked, pedipalps rubbing its face furiously and legs dancing back as if trying to hide in the building. The air was filled with the scent of burning hair, smoke rising from the spider’s hide.

Yang pulled a piece of wood from her hair. She tossed it to the side and shook her head like Zwei did after a bath. Speaking of the wolf, that’s when the lazybutt decided to show himself. He sprouted out of the stable, almost yellow from all the straw stuck to his fur, and lunged at the giant spider, managing to grab one of the legs. Yang gave a few jumps as if warming up and then ran over, fists ready to throw punches. The spider, however, saw her and though its left side was relatively pined by Zwei’s surprising strength, the right side was still free. With the foremost leg, the spider stabbed down. Yang evaded it. The spider tried for a bite and Yang danced away, rolling on the ground. A second leg came down. Yang wasn’t quick enough. It was her luck that Zwei yanked the spider off otherwise she’d been skewed. Instead the leg’s barbs only scratched her side. She was raging, her pain was diluted but Yang still grunted.

Ruby took a quick aim and shot the spider through the eye before it could do anything else. The spider reared. Zwei held it down on the left. Yang wiped her face, jumped and grabbed a leg, bringing it back down and pinning the spider on the right. Ruby shot again, taking out another eye.

“ _SCREEEEEE!!!!!_ ”

The spider tried to rear but Yang and Zwei held it down. Then it tried to bite at them, violently twisting its torso to face them, barbed legs stabbing the ground in a weird deadly dance. A ray of ice flew beside Ruby and once again Weiss’s spell hit home. The front of the spider’s face became covered in frost, the fangs frozen solid. Ruby took aim – there was something glinting on the rooftops – and shot the spider in the mouth as its pedipalps tried desperately to clean the ice off. With a shattering sound and a screech of pain, the spider’s fangs exploded in a thousand shards of ice and frozen brown flesh. The spider convulsed violently, green steamy venom pouring out of its mouth along thick white saliva. Suddenly, a shadow fell out of the night following a silver gleam. Blake landed on the spider’s head and her katana sunk to the hilt. When she pulled it free, the spider collapsed, legs spasming as it curled towards its belly. Yang and Zwei let go as the spider rolled. Blake effortless jumped off, shaking goo off her blade.

Yang popped her shoulders. “Still easy…”

And suddenly the silent town erupted in cheers. People poured from nowhere, lanterns and torches glowing brightly and sending the darkness scrambling. They patted the four girls, hugged them, picked Weiss and rose her above the crowd despite the girl’s protests. Blake tried to slip away but was pulled into a tight hug by a granny. Yang bathed in the glory.

“Heroes again, Ruby!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story, the next chapter will hopefully come out soon. I am also publishing this on Wattpad.


End file.
